


Morning, Sunshine

by battlecas



Series: 30 day OTP challenge - Dean/Castiel [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Breakfast, Breakfasts, Brotp, M/M, sammy - Freeform, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battlecas/pseuds/battlecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: wearing each others clothes</p><p>"He was wearing Dean's light grey sweats that must have been one or two sizes two big going by the way they sat on his body, the band underneath his jutting hip bones."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning, Sunshine

Castiel slipped out of the half open door and padded over to the open plan kitchen, pulling his too-big sweat pants up over his hips every few steps. Sam was already up cooking a full breakfast despite the early time and it being a Sunday. 

"Good morning, Sam," Cas greeted as he crossed over onto the cold ceramic tiles liking the kitchen floor. Sam twisted his head round to see Cas and greet him with his own good morning, and he noticed that there was something different about the angel, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He turned around to face a now confused looking Cas and tilted his head to the side, and then to the other, and narrowed his eyes into slits as he tried to figure out ehat was so different about him. 

" Are.. Are you wearing Dean's clothes?" Sam questioned hesitantly.

"Yes, I do happen to be wearing Dean's clothes, is there a problem with that?"

"No.. No, just," the younger Winchester paused as he watched Cas pull the sweats up and adjust the t shirt that was hanging limply on his body. "Aren't they a little too big for you?" Castiel rolled his eyes, and Sam could almost hear the internal sigh as Cas approached him. He grabbed onto the hunter's shoulders and pulled himself up level to Sam's gigantic height. He put his mouth next to his ear, Sam's eyes wide in anticipation. 

"Don't ask stupid questions, Sam," Cas snapped at him, annoyed at his pointless question -Obviously they were too big for him, you could tell from glancing him - and stepped back just in time to see Dean coming into the kitchen. 

"Morning, Sunshines!" He called enthusiastically, walking into the kitchen with a bounce in his step to hug Sam and then Cas.   
"Cas, are you.." 

"Yes," Castiel replied before Dean had managed to finish his question, and grinned at him. The hunter took a few long moments to stare at Cas's attire and how good it looked on him. 

He was wearing Dean's light grey sweats that must have been one or two sizes two big going by the way they sat on his body, the band underneath his jutting hip bones. An AC/DC shirt hung on his toned figure, his shoulder blades creating perfect creases through the material. 

"Wo- wow," 

"Dean, you have an...  
Em.. Situation," Castiel pointed out, and Dean looked down at his own sweats to see a bulge straining against the material.

"Shut up, Cas. You can keep the clothes too, if you want," Dean made a thumbs up and then a 'don't even bother' hand gesture to Sam before hurrying away from his brother and the angel back into his room.

"You might wanna go take care of that, Cas. Just... Keep it down, alright. I heard everything last night."

Cas nodded with a blush rising to his cheeks before scuttling back to the bedroom while trying to keep the sweats up over his hips, at least until he got back through the door.


End file.
